Celos
by FalknerZero
Summary: A veces nuestro capitán Luffy puede comportarse como un idiota, pero dentro de si, puede demostrar que tambien le afectan las emociones y mas en especial al ver a su navegante Nami, salir con otro chico que parece entenderla y hacerla sonreir... Luffy no comprende porque le duele el pecho donde esta su corazón y en una charla con Nami, el chico de goma revela sus sentimientos...
**NOTA: Y que vengo con un pequeño oneshot LuNa...**

 **He notado que "Fragmentos del Pasado" esta en una etapa en la que hay muchas peleas y poco LuNa, por lo que sabiendo de antemano que no puedo modificar mi fic, ya que si no perderia mucha esencia, he decidido darles este pequeño regalito y de paso compensar su paciencia con el climax de mi fic principal (Kaoru-sensei no me pegues, pero estamos a mano ya que tu me dejaste en ascuas con tu fic "Creciendo con los Mugiwara" que los invito a leer y disfrutar)...**

 **Este es un tema que ironicamente vino a mi mente al recordar una historia de mi sensei y que hace tiempo yo ya tenia escrito, pero que subiria posterior al fic actual que tengo...**

 **Esperando que les guste, les dejo leer...**

Celos

…Idiota…

Si había una palabra que pudiera describir a su nakama, era exactamente esa…

…Idiota…

Pero esa noche, cuando ese chico trato de hacerle daño a la navegante, Nami nunca había visto esa mirada tan llena de furia por parte de su capitán, pero claro, ahora la idiota podría ser ella al no darse cuenta que Luffy en verdad había revelado señales que ella no quería aceptar y que juraba el chico nunca mostraría: Celos…

… **.**

 **(HORAS ATRÁS)**

Era un día en que la tripulación de los mugiwaras estaba comprando víveres y demás cosas para proseguir su viaje en el Nuevo Mundo, por lo que Nami caminaba junto a Luffy, ya que ambos buscaban cosas para sus nakamas, después de que la navegante hubiese extorsionado a vendedores de tienda obteniendo grandes descuentos…

 **-¡Luffy, deja de mirar aparadores de tienda, hay que acudir con los demás, es muy tarde!-** hablo fastidiada la pelinaranja, pero no podía quejarse, ya que el chico de goma cargaba con todas las bolsas de las compras y ella solo cargaba con unas pequeñas herramientas de cartografía…

Tan aburrida estaba la chica, que solo suspiraba al ver la poca madurez adquirida por su capitán, hasta que sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro…

 **-¿Esto es tuyo?-** hablo un chico de pelo color azul, mientras Nami volteaba y notaba que era una pluma que la chica usaba para trazar parte de sus mapas…

 **-Gracias-** hablo la pelinaranja, mientras el chico esbozaba una sonrisa y la navegante notaba que el mismo traía libros sobre climas…

 **-¿También investigas sobre los climas?-** pregunto Nami interesada en esos libros, por lo que el chico, suspirando mientras pasaba un libro a otra mano, respondió a la incógnita de la chica…

 **-En este mar, es muy importante conocer sobre los distintos climas, estoy buscando la isla flotante, Weatheria-** hablo el chico, mientras Nami, recordando su estancia hace dos años, supo que el chico era un navegante como ella…

 **-¿Tu también estudias los climas?, supongo que por la pluma que recogí, trazas mapas-** hablo el chico, mientras Nami asentía, suponiendo que podría compartir apuntes con un colega navegante…

 **-¿Cómo te llamas?-** pregunto la chica de pelo color naranja, mientras el chico esbozando una cálida sonrisa respondía sin ningún problema…

 **-Mi nombre es Elric, mucho gusto-** hablo el chico, mientras extendía su mano hacia la navegante, la cual apretaba regresando el saludo…

 **-Mi nombre es Nami-** hablo la pelinaranja, siendo interrumpida por un grito a lo lejos, grito de un chico de goma con un característico sombrero de paja…

 **-¡Nami, te veo en el Sunny, tengo hambre, shishishi!-** grito Luffy, mientras Nami se tocaba la sien al ver lo idiota que era su capitán…

 **-Oye-** hablo Elric, mientras Nami volteaba al recordar que estaba hablando con el chico de pelo color azul….

- **Se nota que te atrajo los libros de mi investigación, si deseas te puedo enseñar donde comprarlos y así puedas conocer más de este mar-** hablo el peliazul, por lo que Nami, sabiendo que esa información ayudaría mucho a Luffy, sin más asintió siguiendo a Elric, el cual le empezaba a agradar la compañía de la pelinaranja…

Al momento de que Nami se iba con Elric, Luffy volteo mientras seguía en su trayecto, pero al ver a su navegante sonreír, el chico de goma sintió una presión en su corazón, por lo que sin que se diese cuenta Luffy terminó estrellándose contra un puesto de frutas…

 **-¡Ten cuidado chico!** \- hablo el dueño, mientras Luffy se levantaba y cambiaba su gesto alegre por un semblante caído…

 **-Nami-** susurro Luffy, yéndose con las bolsas de las compras, mientras el dueño recogía sus frutas y la tarde apenas daba inicio en el pueblo…

Durante la caminata hacia la biblioteca, Nami se sorprendía al escuchar las anécdotas del chico y el porqué buscaba la isla de esos ancianos que estudiaban el clima…

 **-¿Estuviste en Weatheria, Nami-san?-** pregunto Elric con emoción, haciéndole recordar a la pelinaranja, cierta sonrisa que le pertenecía a un chico de goma…

 **-Si, pero es un secreto, ¿vale?-** hablo con una sonrisa Nami, mientras Elric asentía y finalmente le mostraba a la navegante de los mugiwaras, la biblioteca donde podía adquirir los libros de navegación…

La pelinaranja se sorprendía cuando sintió que una mano tomaba la suya y volteando la chica, notaba que Elric le indicaba que lo siguiera…

 **-¿Vamos Nami-san?-** finalizo el chico de pelo azul, mientras la pelinaranja, sin deshacer el agarre, era llevada hacia ese gran edificio…

… **..**

En el Sunny, Luffy llegaba a la cubierta, mientras sus nakamas seguían hablando de las compras, por lo que viendo que su capitán llegaba, sonreían al ver que el día seria tranquilo al no escuchar problemas por parte del chico de goma…

 **-Oye Luffy, ¿no te metiste en problemas verdad?, hahahaha-** hablo Usopp, pero Luffy solo seguía su camino mientras dejaba las bolsas de las compras de Nami cerca de Robin y el chico de goma continuaba su andar sin prestar atención a su amigo tirador…

 **-¿Estás bien Luffy?-** pregunto Robin preocupada, pero el capitán de los mugiwaras, solo se fue alejando fingiendo una sonrisa en el proceso…

 **-Iré con Chopper, me duele un poco el pecho-** hablo Luffy yéndose, mientras sus nakamas se preocupaban y Usopp tomaba el hombro de su nakama al notar que no estaba Nami…

 **-¿Y Nami?-** pregunto el tirador, mientras Luffy recordando como la chica sonreía feliz junto a ese chico peliazul, sentía más choques eléctricos en la zona donde estaba su corazón…

 **-Se quedo en la ciudad comprando unos libros, en un rato llegara-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Sanji oyendo eso ultimo, tomo del cárdigan rojo a su capitán zarandeándolo…

 **-¿Por qué dejaste sola a mi Nami-swan, gomu mierdoso?-** hablo el cocinero, pero al ver que su capitán no respondía a sus típicos regaños, Sanji se preocupo al ver el semblante de su capitán…

 **-Si en verdad te sientes mal, ve con Chopper, en un rato hare un banquete solo para ti-** finalizo Sanji haciendo a un lado el hecho de que Luffy dejara a Nami sola en ese pueblo…

Mientras Luffy acudía al cuarto de enfermería, sus nakamas hablaban sobre lo ocurrido en su capitán…

 **-¿Sera algún efecto del uso del Gear Second?-** pregunto Usopp, mientras Zoro bostezando, buscaba una razón concreta…

 **-Mejor hay que preguntarle a la bruja, algo habrá pasado en el pueblo** \- hablo el espadachín volviendo a su siesta, mientras los demás suspiraban esperando a la navegante…

… **.**

 **-Wow, no sabía que hubiesen mas climas que no había investigado en Weatheria-** hablo Nami, mientras Elric, trayendo más libros sonreía al notar que la chica solo había visto lo poco que guardaba el mar…

 **-Dos años fue muy poco tiempo para estudiar, ¿No, Nami-san?-** hablo Elric, mientras la pelinaranja, notando el tiempo transcurrido se quito los lentes que usaba para estudiar…

 **-Diablos, es muy tarde, mis nakamas me deben estar esperando-** hablo la chica, levantándose, pero Elric, queriendo evitar eso, sin más decidió ser directo…

 **-Nami-san, ¿tendrías una cita conmigo?-** hablo Elric un poco ruborizado sorprendiendo a la chica que no creía que alguien le pidiera semejante cosa…

Nami, sabiendo que podrían tener más información sobre los distintos climas y recordando que el log pose de ese pueblo cargaba en un día y medio, supo que un poco de diversión no le caería tan mal…

 **-Bueno no sería exactamente una cita…-** seguía murmurando Elric, por lo que la navegante esbozando una sonrisa asentía, sorprendiendo al chico de pelo azul…

 **-¿Está bien a las ocho, Elric?-** pregunto la pelinaranja, mientras el chico asentía y notaba como la navegante de los mugiwaras se retiraba de la biblioteca…

- **Te veo en la fuente donde nos conocimos-** hablo Nami, mientras Elric asentía y esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que podría disfrutar un poco más de la compañía de la chica…

…

Llegando finalmente al Sunny, todos los nakamas mugiwaras miraban a la navegante y Sanji se acercaba girando hacia la pelinaranja…

 **-¡Estaba preocupado por ti mi dulce Nami-swaaan!-** hablo Sanji, mientras la chica ignorando a su nakama, notaba como sus nakamas la miraban…

 **-¿Paso algo?-** hablo la navegante, mientras Usopp suspirando contaba lo que había ocurrido horas atrás…

- **Luffy llego con un dolor en su pecho, ¿paso algo mientras estaba contigo?-** pregunto Usopp con cara de preocupación, por lo que al escuchar Nami que Luffy no estaba bien, se preocupo rápidamente…

 **-¿Dónde está Luffy?-** pregunto la chica de pelo naranja, mientras Zoro levantándose del lugar donde estaba tomando una siesta, retomaba la pregunta de Usopp…

- **Primero dinos si algo paso en el pueblo-** hablo el espadachín, pero Nami sumida en la preocupación, volteo con una cara de pocos amigos…

 **-¡¿Dónde está Luffy?!-** pregunto de nueva cuenta Nami, por lo que Robin, aun leyendo su libro, contesto tranquilamente al ver el tono de voz de su amiga…

 **-Está en la enfermería, Chopper lo está checando-** concluyo la arqueóloga mientras Nami corría hacia el cuarto hallando al reno, el cual seguía revisando a Luffy…

 **-¿Estás bien Luffy?-** pregunto Nami preocupada abriendo de golpe la puerta de la enfermería, mientras el chico de goma viendo a su navegante, bajo su mirada, levantándose y poniéndose de nueva cuenta su cárdigan rojo…

 **-Estoy cansado, gracias por curarme Chopper, shishishi-** concluyo el chico de goma mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sonriendo a su nakama pelinaranja…

- **Estoy bien Nami, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma, mientras se retiraba haciendo suspirar a la navegante que pensaba que se había preocupado en vano…

Saliendo, Nami buscaba como no contarle a sus nakamas de su cita, así que recordando, la pelinaranja revelaba algo que sorprendió a sus nakamas…

 **-Luffy está bien, no paso nada en el pueblo, estén tranquilos-** hablo Nami, mientras sus nakamas suspiraban y finalmente la navegante revelaba lo que sería su plan en esa noche…

 **-Hoy hay una feria en el pueblo, como el log pose tardara un día y medio en cargar, ¿Por qué no vamos y pasamos una noche en esa feria?-** hablo Nami feliz, mientras sus nakamas asentían y festejaban al saber que tendrían una noche tranquila…

 **-Bueno, iré a avisarle a Luffy, tal vez salir lo despeje-** hablo Usopp pero la pelinaranja, suponiendo que Luffy no le había dicho la verdad, detuvo a su nakama de nariz larga…

- **Espera Usopp, mejor voy yo-** hablo Nami, mientras Robin leyendo su libro miraba de reojo a su amiga, lo que hizo que la pelinaranja se ruborizara al recordar que Robin conocía los sentimientos que la navegante albergaba hacia el capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-Bueno, Chopper vamos a ganar muchos premios en la feria, ¿si?-** hablo Usopp alejándose con el reno, mientras Nami suspiraba y acudía al camarote de los hombres…

Llegando, Nami entro con calma al camarote, mientras notaba que Luffy dormía en su hamaca, apoyando su sombrero de paja en el pecho donde poseía la cicatriz en X…

 **-"¿Por qué estará cansado?"-** pensó Nami, por lo que viendo de cerca, la chica empezó a sentir como su corazón latía de prisa, al darse cuenta que en verdad estaba enamorada de ese chico idiota con un extraño carisma que hacía que la chica se sintiera protegida…

 **-Mejor descansa Luffy-** finalizo Nami mientras acariciaba el pelo negro del chico de goma y la chica suspiraba al saber todo lo que su capitán había sufrido dos años atrás…

Llegando a la cubierta y contándole a sus nakamas sobre que lo mejor era dejar descansar a su capitán, los demás asentían, mientras se separaban para prepararse para ir a la feria…

En el cuarto Nami elegía su atuendo y Robin, mirando de reojo el atuendo, suponía que la pelinaranja en verdad buscaba algo mas para una cita…

- **¿Segura que nada paso en el pueblo para que nuestro capitán este así, Nami?-** pregunto Robin, mientras Nami, posando con una blusa blanca con olanes, volteaba hacia su amiga…

 **-No que yo sepa-** finalizo la chica, por lo que Robin, sabiendo de antemano los sentimientos de la pelinaranja hacia el chico de goma, supuso una idea, pero esperaba algo pasara esa noche…

La noche llegaba mientras los mugiwaras, dejando ese día a Brook que avisaría a su capitán por si despertaba, iban felices para ir a la feria…

 **-No se preocupen y diviértanse, yohohoho** \- finalizo Brook mientras los demás asentían e iban hacia la feria del pueblo…

Pasaba un rato, hasta que en la cubierta aparecía Luffy, el cual notaba como su músico estaba tomando té y miraba la luna detenidamente…

 **-Por fin despierta Luffy-san** \- hablo Brook mientras tomaba su taza de té e invitaba al capitán para que se sentara a su lado…

 **-Los demás fueron a la feria que habría en el pueblo-** hablo Brook, mientras Luffy tomando asiento en el barandal del Sunny preguntaba sobre algo que había visto…

 **-¿Se puso celoso al ver a Nami-san con otro chico?-** pregunto Brook sorprendiendo a Luffy que no podía creer que su nakama músico dijera eso, a menos que lo hubiese visto…

 **-Aun me faltaban cosas por comprar y pude ver como Nami-san estaba platicando con ese chico de pelo azul, capitán-** hablo Brook, mientras Luffy volteando a ver al cielo, decidió preguntarle al que consideraba, el mayor de edad de sus nakamas…

 **-Rayleigh me dijo que había notado que yo estaba enamorado de Nami, pero al verla feliz con ese chico, hizo que mi pecho sintiera un choque eléctrico, ¿Por qué, Brook?-** pregunto Luffy mirando de nueva cuenta a su nakama, por lo que Brook, terminando de beber su té, esbozo una sonrisa…

 **-¿Rayleigh-san no te enseño sobre los celos, Luffy-san?-** pregunto el músico, mientras el chico de goma negaba al desconocer ese tema…

 **-Luffy-san, los celos son…-** Iba a decir Brook, hasta que sus ideas se conectaron recordando lo revelado por su capitán…

 **-Espera…. ¿Te gusta Nami-san?-** pregunto el esqueleto, por lo que el chico de goma revelaba algo que sorprendió a su nakama…

- **Si, Nami me gusta-** hablo Luffy como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras el esqueleto mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, no esperaba tal revelación de su capitán…

 **-Bueno, Luffy-san, ¿Qué sintió cuando vio a Nami-san hablando con el otro chico?-** pregunto el esqueleto intrigado al ver que el chico de goma estaba distante…

 **-Quería interrumpir su plática y no me gusto verla con ese chico-** hablo el capitán por lo que Brook carcajeo al ver que en efecto eran celos lo que sufría su capitán…

 **-¿Por qué no va a la feria y habla con Nami-san?, así de paso podrá aclarar sus sentimientos, Luffy-san-** hablo Brook mientras Luffy asentía y se bajaba del Sunny para ir al pueblo…

 **-¡Gracias Brook!-** hablo el chico de goma moviendo la mano y despidiéndose de su nakama…

 **-¡No olvide pedirle a Nami-san que le muestre sus bragas, capitán!-** grito por última vez el esqueleto músico de los mugiwaras, mientras regresaba a afinar su guitarra eléctrica…

… **.**

Los mugiwaras seguían disfrutando de la velada, mientras Nami aprovechaba y se retiraba del lugar, alertando a Zoro que a pesar de estar medio dormido, veía a donde iba la pelinaranja…

 **-"¿A dónde va la bruja?"-** pensó Zoro, pero evitando el tema al ver un puesto donde vendían sake, el espadachín siguió celebrando con sus demás nakamas…

Llegando a la fuente, Nami pudo ver como Elric leía un libro y la chica agito su mano para indicarle al chico que había llegado…

 **-Elric, perdón por la tardanza-** hablo Nami con una sonrisa, mientras el chico mirándola, devolvió una sonrisa a la pelinaranja…

 **-¿Deseas dar un paseo, Nami-san?-** hablo Elric, mientras la navegante asentía y empezaba a caminar junto al chico de pelo azul…

Mientras caminaban por un pequeño parque, Nami seguía preocupada por lo que le había pasado a Luffy, cosa que noto rápidamente Elric…

 **-¿Estás bien Nami-san?-** hablo el chico deteniéndose, mientras la pelinaranja saliendo de su trance, sabía que quería regresar para estar con sus nakamas, en especial su capitán…

 **-Lo siento Elric, no creo que debería estar aquí-** finalizo la chica de pelo naranja, retirándose, pero una mano la detuvo, mostrando a Elric, el cual cambiaba su semblante a uno de seriedad…

 **-¿Creías que no me daría cuenta que eres una pirata?-** finalizo el chico de pelo azul, mientras Nami lo miraba sorprendida…

 **-Nami "Dorobou Neko" la mejor navegante que me pude encontrar** \- concluyo el chico mientras la navegante intentaba zafarse, pero notaba que Elric, no era lo que aparentaba…

… **..**

Luffy llegaba con sus nakamas rápidamente ya que los había detectado con su Haki, por lo que Usopp, el cual seguía comiendo junto a Franky alzaba su mano para indicarle a su capitán donde estaban…

 **-¡Luffy, ¿ya te sientes mejor?!-** hablo el tirador, mientras el chico de goma asintiendo, giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a la navegante…

 **-¿Y Nami?-** pregunto el chico de goma, pero el ruido de la feria impedía que sus nakamas escucharan, hasta que una mano toco el hombro del capitán de los mugiwaras…

 **-Si buscas a la bruja, hace rato se fue hacia el bosque, no creo que sea difícil de localizar con tu kenbushoku Haki, capitán-** hablo Zoro, el cual seguía bebiendo sake, por lo que Luffy, esbozando su sonrisa característica, agradecía a su nakama, yéndose hacia el bosque del pueblo…

 **-Gracias Zoro, shishishi** \- finalizo el chico de goma, mientras Zoro regresando con sus nakamas seguía disfrutando de la feria….

… **..**

 **-"Maldición, ¿Por qué no traje mi Clima Tact?"-** pensó Nami, mientras era acorralada por Elric el cual tapaba la boca de la navegante y la apoyaba contra un árbol…

- **Tus conocimientos sobre Weatheria ayudaran mucho a la marina-** finalizo Elric, mientras Nami, preocupada por otras cosas, olvidaba el hecho de que con soltar una patada, podría zafarse del agarre del peliazul…

 **-Eres una chica hermosa, no puedo creer que estés en la tripulación de un idiota-** hablo Elric, mientras Nami, escuchando eso ultimo, soltó una patada a Elric, el cual liberaba a la pelinaranja…

 **-¡Luffy no es ningún idiota!-** hablo enojada Nami, mientras el peliazul mostrando su verdadera personalidad, esbozaba una carcajada…

 **-¿Crees que no los vi?, Ese chico solo cometía estupideces, parecía un niño de cinco años, hahaha-** hablo Elric, enojando de sobremanera a la navegante que sabía que el peliazul estaba pasándose de la raya…

 **-¿No será que te gusta y por eso lo defiendes?, jajajaja-** hablo Elric al notar la forma en que hablaba Nami, por lo que la pelinaranja queriendo evitar ese tema, sabía que estaba libre y ya no podía perder tiempo con ese patán…

 **-Idiota-** susurro Nami, mientras se iba, pero Elric aprovechaba para detener de nueva a la pelinaranja tomando su mano…

 **-¡Te dije que no te dejare ir!-** hablo Elric, mientras Nami intentaba zafarse, enojándose en el proceso…

- **Por tu bien, suelta a mi nakama-** hablo Luffy mostrándose frente a Nami y Elric, el cual volteaba para ver la mirada de seriedad por parte del chico de goma…

 **-¿Y si no, que harás niñito?-** bufo Elric, pero Luffy caminando lentamente, hizo que el peliazul empezara a sudar y sentir que su cuerpo no respondía…

 **-"¿Qué es esta sensación?, no puedo mover mi cuerpo"-** pensó Elric, mientras Nami se soltaba y se alejaba del peliazul…

Nami sentía como las olas de voluntad del Haoshoku Haki de su capitán resquebrajaba los arboles alrededor, hasta que la pelinaranja vio como Luffy se plantaba frente a Elric, el cual seguía sudando debido a la intimidación del chico de goma…

 **-Vuelves a acercarte a Nami, intentar lastimarla y te golpeare-** hablo Luffy, mientras asestaba un golpe deteniendo el impacto a milímetros del rostro de Elric…

Reaccionando posteriormente, el peliazul cayó al piso y levantándose, Elric cobardemente emprendió una huida, dejando a Luffy enojado y a Nami sorprendida por la actitud de su capitán…

Sentándose en un tronco de un árbol cortado, Luffy evitaba mirar a su navegante, la cual se acercaba y suponía que su capitán había hecho eso por alguna razón…

 **-No quiero que te acerques a ningún otro hombre, Nami-** hablo Luffy, mientras la pelinaranja reaccionando, suponía que el chico estaba celoso, pero el lado racional de la chica se burlaba al saber que el chico de goma nunca se interesaría por esos temas…

 **-Lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia, se cuidarme sola y además no puedes evitar que salga con algún hombre…-** iba a continuar Nami, siendo callada por las palabras de Luffy…

 **-¡Es una orden!-** hablo enojado Luffy, mientras Nami bajando la mirada, apretaba su puño al querer saber la razón de la actitud de su capitán…

 **-¡¿Qué tienes Luffy, acaso estas celoso de verme con algún hombre?!-** pregunto Nami exigiendo una respuesta, mientras veía la espalda de su capitán que seguía sin voltear a ver a su nakama…

 **-¡No lo sé Nami!-** grito Luffy, sorprendiendo a la navegante que notaba como su capitán se acomodaba su sombrero de paja…

 **-¡No me gusta verte con otro hombre, me duele mucho el corazón cuando te veo sonreír porque alguien más te hace feliz!-** hablo finalmente Luffy, el cual seguía mirando el suelo, con su sombrero formando una sombra que cubría sus ojos…

 **-Luffy** \- susurro Nami, sintiendo su corazón latir deprisa y sabiendo de antemano que su capitán estaba celoso…

 **-Lo siento Luffy, no debí forzarte a revelar eso-** hablo Nami, sin embargo el chico de goma, levantando la vista hacia la noche, recordaba su entrenamiento con Rayleigh…

 **-¿Por eso te dolía el pecho esta tarde, Luffy?-** pregunto Nami como si no supiera de antemano la respuesta, mientras el chico de goma sin voltear asentía, revelando algo en el proceso…

 **-Puedo ser un idiota, pero tú me gustas Nami, de eso me di cuenta entrenando con Rayleigh, quiero ser el único que cuide tu sonrisa-** finalizo Luffy con un semblante de tristeza, haciendo que la pelinaranja se diera cuenta que su capitán había madurado esos dos años separados…

 **-"¿Le gusto a Luffy?"-** pensó Nami reaccionando al darse cuenta que su capitán se le había declarado de la forma más común que el chico tenía: Siendo Luffy…

 **-Idiota-** hablo Nami, mientras caminaba rápidamente y abrazaba por la espalda a Luffy, el cual notaba que la chica apoyaba su rostro en la espalda del chico, al haber escuchado la chica, las palabras más dulces por parte de su capitán atolondrado…

Volteando mientras Nami deshacía su abrazo, Luffy por fin comprendía las palabras de su maestro sobre las emociones que el chico solo experimentaba con su navegante…

- **Nami…-** solo pudo susurrar Luffy ya que la pelinaranja depositaba un beso en los labios del chico de goma, totalmente segura de sus sentimientos hacia su capitán…

 **-Gracias por cuidarme Luffy, te quiero-** hablo Nami, haciendo que el chico de goma recobrara su característica personalidad…

 **-Tú eres el único que siempre me hará sonreír, Luffy-** hablo Nami sincera, mientras se levantaba al ver que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y ver que Luffy en verdad estaba celoso, sacando una mueca de risa a la chica…

 **-Bueno, regresamos para disfrutar la feria, ¿vamos, Luffy?-** hablo Nami dándole la mano al chico de goma, pero este alargo su brazo atrayendo a la navegante hacia él, sentando a la chica en las piernas del chico de goma…

 **-¿Luffy?-** susurro Nami volteando su rostro con cara de confusión hacia el capitán, mientras éste esbozando su característica sonrisa, miraba como daba inicio a la lluvia de fuegos artificiales…

 **-Nah, esta vez hay que quedarnos aquí Nami, shishishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras ponía el sombrero de paja en la cabeza de la navegante…

 **-Está bien, tonto-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del chico de goma para posteriormente, besar a Luffy en los labios…

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron mientras la lluvia de fuegos artificiales seguía en su máximo esplendor…

" _Conocer o desconocer los sentimientos no necesariamente significa no sentirlos, al contrario nos hace revelar que como humanos, tenemos aquellas sensaciones que nos hacen saber que tenemos una existencia"_

 **END**

* * *

 **Es extraño como un tema se puede manejar desde distintos ángulos y crear distintas historias...**

 **Me alegra ver que mi cerebro sabe que una historia debe planearse bien, por lo que, aunque esto ya fue hace tiempo y se lo conteste a un lector (THEPA10), vamos a dar una pequeña mencion sobre la cronologia de mis historias (esto tambien lo pondre en mi perfil aunque se que a veces ni lo leen jajajajaja)**

 **1.-"Las Charlas con Silvers Rayleigh y Otras Historias" (Da inicio a la relacion Luffy X Nami antes del time skip)**

 **2.-"La Primera Cita" (Si, aunque no lo crean, esta historia influye en mi cronologia, como su nombre lo indica, es la primera cita entre Luffy y Nami)(Timeskip)**

 **3.-"La Destrucción de las Akumas no mi" (Conoceremos al que dio inicio a la serie de incognitas sobre las akumas no mi, el pirata alquimista Eigel SanSebastian)(Timeskip, Despues de la Isla Gyojin)**

 **4.-"Deseo Por Un Dia" (Pequeña secuela sobre un deseo que muchos fans de Ace desearian hubiese ocurrido en la serie original)(Timeskip)(Despues de la Isla Gyojin)**

 **5.-"Fragmentos del Pasado" (Actual historia y una aventura con nuestros mugiwaras, la relacion LuNa esta consolidada pero no afecta el rumbo de sus aventuras) (Timeskip, despues de la Isla Gyojin)**

 **6.-"Fic sin nombre..." (Posterior a Punk Hazard y Dressrosa, ubicacion arco de Zou)**

 **Y esto es lo basico de mi cronologia y pues ya les acabo de revelar algo que pensaba guardar un rato, pero la emocion me gano, hahahahaha...**

 **Deseandoles exito, nos estaremos leyendo hasta el 2017 si se puede y les mando un fortisimo abrazo de Bepo...**


End file.
